Tobi Meets Shuki
by XxCaptainShadows11xX
Summary: Tobi is sent on a mission to Konoha with his senpai to retrieve the Nine-Tailed. Tobi doesn't care about Naruto, for now, but what he cares is a certain person. A girl perhaps. A girl who he really wants to be friends with. Will Tobi and the mystery girl be friends or will Tobi be slaughtered? Read to find out. Rated T for later and there is some OC and randomness.
1. Chapter 1 Tobi's Thoughts

**Hey y'all! Since I have writer's block for my other story, I decided to write a random (kind of like crossover) story of Tobi with my OC,Shuki, (from Bleach: Life of A shinigami). I just decided to use my old OC again to save some time. ****So, the story might be confusing but once you read it and get to my notes at the end, you'll understand.**

_**I don't own Naruto nor Tobi. I hope you guys like this. Favorite, follow, review if you would like. ENJOY! :D**_

**_Tobi meets Shuki._**

**Tobi's POV:**

It's sunset. Deidara and I were out on a mission to find that nine tailed brat, Naruto Uzumaki, in Konoha. Honestly, I was not really interested in that brat and I really don't want to go to Konoha. I had to pretend that I was all excited and pumped up to go just to show the Akatsuki that I wasn't being weird. (Like I'm not weird enough. Anyways, I didn't want Pein-sama to question me why I didn't want to go and why I am acting weird?) Konoha brought back many memories. Even the bad ones.

Deidara and I were walking in the forest. It was quiet, unusual as ever. _(Usually I was happy and loud and annoying the day lights out of Deidara, but this time I am not in the mood.)_ I would expect Deidara to ask questions but I guess he does not give two shits.

Yeah, I didn't want to go to Konoha to hunt down that Uzumaki brat. The only reason why I agreed to go on this stupid mission was to find a certain person. I'm just hoping she is still around. If not, I'll be very sad and dumb for wasting my time._ (Ah who am I kidding! Of course she'll be here. She is the 6th Hokage for Christ's sake!)_

The long blonde haired boy and I stopped in the middle of the forest path.

"All right Tobi," said Deidara. "We'll split up and we'll meet back here in an hour."

Time to pretend to be happy and all right, I thought. I don't want anyone to know my secret about the shinigami. If anyone was to find out, I would be dead. Then again, I'm 'Madara' Uchiha and people fear me.

"Yes Deidara-senpai!" I said in my boy voice. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yeah yeah," Deidara remarked annoyed. "Whatever you do Tobi, please don't get caught or do anything reckless."

"Don't worry," I said. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will never cause trouble."

The young blonde and I departed different ways.

I started at Konoha Public Park. The girl that I wanted to find was that shinigami that is friends with the Nine-Tailed and the Bubblegum haired girl. Last time when I saw her, she was here at the park practicing her music which was very sad, yet soothing and enjoyable. Anyways, everyone in whole world knows that a shinigami is very powerful but that is not what I am looking for. _(I could care less for power right now)_ What I am looking for is…well, there is something about her that I like. It's not her appearance but her personality. She reminds me so much of Rin and no I am not crushing on the shinigami. I just want to get to know her and make friends with her. I know this sounds really weird but I've been watching her ever since that day she confronted Sasuke all by herself.

**FLASHBACK…**

Sasuke was choking the shinigami and he hit her against the rock wall.

"S…sas…sasuke," the shinigami said out of breath.

"I told you to go away and you didn't listen," said Sasuke darkly."I only wanted to protect you but you angered me."

"F..fuck…you Sasuke," remarked the raven haired girl. "I hope…

Sasuke pressed harder. The girl was now turning purple and her eyes were bloodshot.

After five more seconds of Sasuke's pain, the boy decided to let go. The shinigami breathed really hard like she was in love with the air.

"I hope you die," she said evilly. "You are no friend to me anymore…"

Sasuke glared at her…

"Bastard," she glared back evily.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

She seemed to care a lot about him and it seemed like he didn't for her. Wait no scratch that! I remembered Sasuke was talking about the shinigami and how he was deeply in love with her. I don't get him sometimes.

I climbed a big tree and sat down on the branch. This is the perfect spot so that no one will notice me. I leaned back and stared off into the sunset, thinking about the shinigami. Kakashi was one very lucky man to have her in his group. _(Ew Kakashi! I feel sorry for the girl. Why couldn't it be Kurenai or Asuma? I don't get this world)_ I remembered Naruto would call the shinigami Grandma Shuki. I don't blame the kid because she is over a thousand years old even though she looks seventeen.

I know a lot about this girl ever since the Sasuke incident. I know she is covered in tattoos and that she is the hokage. I also know that she works in a small bakery. _(Oh how I sound like a stalker!)_ The only problem is, she is in love with Kakashi. Ew gross! I know I mentioned earlier that I don't like her as relationship type, but I am curious why she likes Kakashi! He is nothing but a lazy dirty scum! This girl can do better. I would be happy if she ended up with Hidan (who is just god awful) than Kakashi.

Shuki Yamasaki, I thought. The shinigami/hokage ninja who I really want to meet so badly. When I came to 'visit' Shuki, I always had a chance to talk to her. She was always alone, training or practicing violin. The problem is, she is a shinigami and she scares me. I am not going to lie but she scares me in a sweet way? If only I wasn't a villain, I would love to go back to Konoha and be friends with her.

**Things sound better in your head and in the shower. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I'll catch ya'll later. Peace :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Lady Shuki

**Here is Chapter 2. I don't own Naruto nor Tobi. Please enjoy. **

**Tobi Meets Shuki.**  
It's night time now. Meeting Deidara in an hour has passed for a long time now. I was still hanging out at the park and I'll leave when I feel like it. I know Deidara will be angry with me but it won't bother me. I'll just pretend nothing happened.  
I sighed.

When will the day come when I meet the shinigami? I thought. One day it will happen but not tonight. I was hoping she would be here tonight. I could have looked for her instead of waiting at the park. Instead I didn't want to because I don't want the other shinobi to notice me._ (That is why I have been hiding in this tree all afternoon.)_

The shinigami knows who I am; an Akatsuki member and 'Madara' Uchiha. I kind of wonder, is she scared of me or does she not care at all? What I could do is discard my cloak and maybe discard my mask and walk up to the girl like a complete stranger. No no, I am not going to take the chance to reveal my face. Deidara or that scumbag Kakashi could arrive any moment and see me. I don't know what to do. I could also change my voice. I'm pretty positive the girl has heard my boy voice but not my deep voice. Another thing that bothers me is my headband. Yeah it's my Konoha one but it has a line across the leaf symbol. It's not an obvious sign that I am an Akatsuki member. Pfft no! *sarcasm*

I began to sense very powerful and strange source of chakra. It could be anyone, I thought. It could be the shinigami but I don't want to get my hopes up. I slightly got my hopes up and stood up, looking down. It was a girl walking in the park with her hands behind her back. I couldn't see her face because her back was turned towards me. The only thing I could make out is that her hair is black and that it's braided to the side and that her skin is fair.

What should I do? I thought. If I go down there in my Akatsuki attire and meet the girl and it does turn out to be the shinigami, I better star thinking of a plan to escape. If I decide to discard my cloak, mask and make my voice deeper, the girl won't be able to notice me. Then what if it turns out to be a normal girl and not the shinigami? I don't know what to do. I don't want to take any of the chances.

I made my way towards the girl. I just hope it's the shinigami. If not, I will be one sad man.

Now that I got close to the girl I can see that she is wearing some sort of dress that reveals her arms, shoulder and upper back. The girl is wearing black fingerless gloves that went past her elbow. Her last appearance is that her back, neck and shoulders are covered in tattoos.

"What a beautiful night!" I said out loud in my deep voice. "Very gorgeous!"

The girl turned around with her hands behind her back.

"Yes indeed," said the girl in a soft sweet voice. "Especially the stars."

Under the moonlight the girl's face was very pretty. Her hazel brown eyes shining brighter than the stars. Fuck yes! I screamed in my thoughts. It's the shinigami!

Now that the shinigami fully turned around, I can see more of her. She has a purple obi wrapped around her waist and I can see more tattoos on her chest and neck. Not to mention her large bust…*blushes*

"Oh Lady Hokage!" I said. "I didn't see you. My apologies."

"It's fine," said the shinigami. "What is an ANBU officer doing here late at night? I thought you guys were out on a mission to investigate the Akatsuki."

"Well," I said.  
**  
FLASHBACK…**

As I was waiting in the tree I noticed an ANBU officer coming to the park. With no hesitation I attacked him from behind and knocked him out. I dragged his body to a nearby bush and took his cat mask off. I replaced his mask with my orange mask and replaced his headband with my Akatsuki headband. I discarded my cloak and left the bush, pretending nothing happened.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"Well you see I am not an ANBU officer," I informed. "I just have a mask similar to theirs because I was at a festival out of the village."

If I told her that I was an ANBU, she would tell I am lying. After all she used to be an officer and associated with everyone.

"So you're just wearing a cat mask for the heck of it?" questioned the raven haired girl.

"Yes," I said. "It looks cool on me don't you think?"

"Very cool," stated the shinigami. "So, what is a citizen doing here at the park at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing Lady Shuki," I informed.

"I wanted a break from work and I decided to come to the park," replied the raven haired girl.

"I wanted a walk," I informed. "I love late night walks. Especially at the park."

"Really? Same here!" the shinigami said with joy. "The park is a very special place to me."

"Yeah? Why is that?" I asked.

"This place reminds me of all the good times Team 7 had," replied the shinigami. "This is where I first met my team. Good times until our team vanished."

"What do you mean by vanished?" I asked.

I don't know what she meant by vanished. I didn't really pay attention to the others. The shinigami was my main thing.

"It's kind of hard to explain," replied the raven haired girl.

"Please tell Lady Shuki," I begged. "I mean, I want to hear and I want to help."

Shuki sighed and sat on the park bench Indian style. I sat down next to her.

"Naruto is out there doing is own thing, Sakura is working on her medical training and we hardly see each other. Sasuke is gone and Kakashi has been busy with information on the Akatsuki," said Shuki.

I twitched when I heard Kakashi. Luckily she can't see my face.

"Someday when the Akatsuki vanish, you'll have your friends back," I said. "That is all I can tell you."

"Yeah…I guess," the shinigami said softly.

"I just wish we lived in a world where there is peace and happiness and that all war ends," the girl blurted out.

Rin, I thought. The purpose of the nine tailed capture was for you. I wanted a happy world for you.

"Huh? You too? Well you're Hokage why don't you do something about it," I informed.

"The leaf village is already at peace with other villages," informed the raven haired girl. "The Akatsuki are too powerful and only if I can talk with their leader and settle things…"

Shuki hesitated. I wonder what she is thinking.

"It'll never happen anyways, this world is too damn blind to see what's hitting them," Shuki said softly.

Ouch, I thought.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

The girl nodded.

"Don't give up on peace," I replied. "I want you to fight for it even if it means it costs your life. I'll help you from time to time if you need it. The main cause for peace is war ya know."

"Yes I know," said Shuki. "Ever since I was little, peace has been my main goal and I'll never give it up."

Good girl! I thought.

"So," I said. "What's it like being Hokage?"

"It's all right," said Shuki. "At first I was all excited and felt like a badass. At times I think I wish to be a normal person."

"I see," I said. "So being a hokage to you is an emotional thing?"

"Pretty much," replied Shuki.

It went silent. This girl is a handful in good and bad ways. Her kindness reminds me of Rin a lot. Sometimes I wonder if it was a good or bad thing to talk to a girl who reminds me a lot of my first love?

"Earlier you were like 'You too'," informed Shuki. "What's your idea on peace?"

"Same exact idea as yours," I replied.

But most of it for Rin.

"Wanna help each other?" asked the shinigami.

"I would like to but I am very busy," I lied. "I got work and training to help fight for the village."

"I see," the shinigami said sadly.

"Hey don't worry!" I said. "Cheer up! I promise you I'll be here from time to time to help you."

"Thanks," said the raven haired girl.

"By the way, you look very gorgeous under the moonlight," I commented.

Shuki's cheeks turned a light pink.

"T-thank you," she stuttered. "I get that a lot but I am only seventeen."

I chuckled. Yeah seventeen and you have a huge crush on Kakashi, I thought. Gross!

"I don't mean it like that," I said. "Yeah I like you but as a friend."

"We just met like about ten fifteen minutes ago," said Shuki.

"That is true," I said. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," said Shuki. "Making friends is a good thing."

I wrapped my arm around the young Hokage and squeezed her. Not to be a creep but she smelled good , like cotton candy.

We're friends! I thought.

"If any danger comes between us, I will be there to protect you," I informed. I am sure you would do the same."

The shinigami smiled.

I really mean it. I'm not going to betray her ever. This girl is really cool.

"Yeah," said the shinigami. "That is what a true friend is."

I looked at my watch. Nine o'clock. The shinigami stood up and stretched her thin body, her bones popping.

"It's getting dark out and I must return to the office and finish some paperwork before noon," informed the shinigami. "I am sorry."

"No it's cool," I said. "I have to get going to because my roommate must be wondering where I am at."

I stood up and put my hand out.

"It was nice talking to you Lady Shuki," I said. "I hope we meet again sometime."

"Yes," said the shinigami grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry; I never got your name. What is it?"

Her hand is so soft, I thought. Wow!  
The crazy thing is she knows me as Madara and Tobi but not Obito. If I tell her, she'll rant to Kakashi and Kakashi will be like 'Oh Obito! How I missed you and blah blah blah!' No Kakashi, just no.

"Shisui," I said. "Shisui Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha's cousin."

I used Shisui because he was the first person that came to mind.

The girl hugged me.

"Be safe and let's meet again in the future," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let go.

All of a sudden Shuki's eyes turned black and she had a crazy smile. **[1]**

"Your eyes," I said. "They changed color."

"Indeed they did," said Shuki. "After all I am a shinigami and my eyes tend to change colors when I am emotional. For example, black when I am ready to cry."

"Please don't be sad," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting," said Shuki, now with a normal smile.

**And Shuki means 'Bloodied Demon' LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short story. Leaving a review and favorting the story is a good and helpful thing. Peace out yo! (:**

**[1] Shuki is just crazy...**

**I don't hate Kakashi, he is also one of my favorite characters. I see him as Hokage but then again, I kind of don't. **


End file.
